deliver me away
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Untuk seorang bayangan, Kuroko termasuk payah dalam memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. Kise/Kuroko, Aomine.


Saat Kise meraih lembar kemeja Kuroko dan berpegang seolah - itulah pilihannya untuk hidup atau jatuh - ia berkata. "Untuk sekali ini, biarkan aku-"

Dan Kuroko mendengarkan.

* * *

Untuk seorang bayangan, Kuroko termasuk payah dalam memperhatikan orang di sekelilingnya. Memang bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika Akashi memincingkan matanya ataupun temper Midorima meroket, walaupun wajahnya tetap pasif di permukaan. Namun untuk hal-hal yang mendetail seperti lubang di leher seragam basketnya membutuhkan mata Momoi yang terlatih untuk memperbaikinya.

Termasuk bagaimana Kuroko mempersepsi beberapa orang.

Berinteraksi dengan Aomine merupakan salah satu dari caranya hidup - bagaimana ia bangun dan rambutnya menolak condong pada gravitasi dan Kuroko tidak suka terlalu banyak garam dalam makanannya; maka pulang dari minimarket dengan Aomine dan mengulum popsicle adalah rutinitas.

Taruh Kise dalam gambar itu, dan Kuroko akan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Kise suka menarik. Mulai dari cubitan di lembar seragam Kuroko untuk mengambil hatinya hingga exagerasi yang mengikuti ekspresi Kise yang berubah berubah-ubah seperti cuaca pancaroba. Alto kadang memekik ketika Aomine mengganggunya, membuat Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menjaga keseimbangan itu. Seolah ia sedang meniti di tengah lautan.

Mungkin selama ini ia menghiraukan sinyal, yang salah satunya bagaimana dahi Kise berkerut membentuk ekspresi tak biasa, dan menarik Kuroko dengan hati-hati ke bangku terdekat untuk memperhatikan lukanya.

Kise pun membalutnya dengan perban seperti anak yang tersesat dalam fantasi akan ruang bedah. Kuroko hanya menatap kakinya yang diselubungi ikatan simpang siur sekarang. Senyum Kise terlalu konyol untuk dihiraukan sembari ia mengelus pekerjaannya itu dengan sayang sebelum kembali ke lapangan.

Kuroko berpikir akan melepas dan membiarkan lukanya menghirup udara, namun membayangkannya tertatih pulang dan cuplikan senyum Kise yang berulang, Kuroko menemukan dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

Kemudian taruh semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai dalam gambar itu.

Kuroko membayangkan musim panas, senja mereka mencat langit oranye dan tintanya luntur di kejauhan menjadi biru dan gelap daripada langit kelabu yang mengantar hujan. Ia pun membenamkan giginya dalam es rasa mint itu dan mendengar(kan) suara Kise yang sesekali naik oleh pancing Aomine - logika sarkastis dan pemalas membuat Kise berulang disindir. Kurokocchi, katanya dengan eksklamasi yang tinggi, hampir feminin. Kurasa kau harus mengganti popsiclemu lain kali, karena rasa baru ini enak sekali-

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine berkonspirasi di telinganya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di lapangan dekat rumahmu, malam ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa," Balas Kuroko, kepalanya berat ketika membalas Aomine dan membayangkan impact interaksi mereka tersebut, membuat Kise berhenti di tengah ceritanya dan "Kurokocchi," -rengeknya. Kuroko memincingkan matanya pada Aomine dan menggerakkan matanya kembali ke arah Kise, dalam diam.

* * *

Aomine baru saja menyadari sesuatu; dan Kuroko menyadari hal ini dari hal deru langkahnya menajam dan gerakannya mempercepat: kakofoni dan decit dalam indoor field itu menghujam udara. Kuroko sedikit kehabisan nafasnya dan menengadah - hanya untuk bertemu kubah itu. Ia menduga apa yang membuat Aomine sesemangat ini hingga menyusahkannya. Namun, selama Akashi terlihat puas dengan permainan mereka, Kuroko tidak ingin angkat bicara.

Semua itu menjadi jelas ketika mereka menapak keluar dari garis pinggir lapangan - menutup semua panggung pertunjukan akan adrenalin dan keringat; Aomine mulai mendekat ke Kuroko. Dalam arti melanggar batas privasi berulang dalam jumlah yang membuat alarm di kepala Kuroko nyaring, hanya oleh dipendam oleh suaranya yang jelas. "Aomine. Apa yang kau lakukan,"

"Tetsu, kau mau main ke rumahku hari ini?"

Aomine berkelakar seperti predator, yang menaikkan indra Kuroko ke batasan yang berdebu hingga ia sendiri merasa sedikit awas.

Kakofoni akan orang yang bereaksi tersandung di belakangnya disertai keluhan mengaduh menandakan Kise, membuat mata Kuroko dan katupan mulutnya tetap dingin, saat ia mengulang dirinya."Tidak. Aomine, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Senyum Aomine tidak meyakinkah siapapun, dan Akashi memutuskan untuk turun tangan dengan melipatgandakan jumlah jogging yang harus diambil Aomine sesudah latihan selesai untuk cool-down.

* * *

"Ini, Kurokocchi," Kise menyodorkan paket yang terbalut rapi - tidak seperti perban waktu itu - dengan aroma lavender. Kuroko mengucapkan terimakasih dengan pelan dan membuka suvenir itu untuk menemukan sebuah syal dengan warna matanya, dan rajutan lembut yang membuat Kuroko ingin mengelusnya terlebih dahulu.

Ia dapat mendengar senyum Kise sembari mendengarkannya bercerita tentang toko baru di dekat studio rekomendasi koleksi musim dingin.

Dengusan Aomine terprediksi setelah lengannya yang berat mengalungkan dirinya ke pundak Tetsu dan ia berkomentar sinis akan selera syal yang terlalu feminin, bahkan untuk seorang Kise. Kise pun menggembungkan pipinya dan meletup dengan sedikit semburat merah ketika membalas ejekan Aomine, dan bertaruh Kurokocchi akan memakainya saat musim dingin nanti.

Jika kali ini Kuroko bebas berpihak, ia akan menonton saat Aomine kalah dalam taruhannya sendiri.

* * *

Kuroko memakai syal itu ke sekolah setelah salju turun dan timbunannya memaksa semua orang memakai sepatu boot. Dengan rambutnya semakin sulit diatur - ia merasa beberapa lembarnya mencuat kembali ketika ia menyaksikan pertama kali ekspresi Kise yang bersemu merah - dalam kejujuran, ketika Kuroko muncul dalam ruang kelas yang riuh. Salju berpegangan di punggungnya, Kuroko maju tanpa suara. Kise terbata dan menepuk pipinya sendiri sebelum menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam seakan ia anomali - sebelum, akhirnya, tersenyum lebar merindukan musim semi.

Kuroko merekam semua ini dan mulai membersihkan mantelnya.

* * *

Setelah itu, hadiah dari Kise berjatuhan sampai poin dimana Kuroko mulai merasa semua itu cukup menyusahkan. Tangannya yang beku ditembus angin selama musim tidak ingin terus membawa kantong kertas suvenir pulang; entah mereka berisi cokelat atau cinderamata yang tidak mungkin Kuroko pakai. Namun ia bersikeras. Kuroko berhenti membeli popsicle sejak saat ini untuk mencegah mulutnya terlalu beku untuk menolak.

"Kise. Kise-kun," Bumi ke Kise, panggil Kuroko sembari ia berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi oleh lalu-lalang. "Tolong jangan bawakan aku suvenir lagi."

Kise berhenti, namun senyumnya terlihat seperti orang mati. "Kurokocchi? Kenapa?"

Kuroko mendesah, mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak berharap terlalu banyak akan panjang nalar Kise Ryouta. "Sulit membawanya pulang."

Yang tidak ia katakan adalah: tanganku semakin beku jika musim dingin ini terus panjang, dan kamarku mulai terisi dengan barang darimu.

Mata Kise seolah berkata ia mengerti semua hal ini, dan tanpa preambul ia meraih tangan Kurokocchi. Ia menghembuskan nafas - wangi lavender dan mint yang mengingatkan Kuroko akan musim gugur.

Kuroko hanya terdiam di sana, matanya menerawang jauh akan logika Kise yang tidak dapat -ia- nalar. Dari bagaimana pupil Kuroko membesar, Kise hanya tertawa kecil ke tangan yang dingin, dingin dalam genggamannya. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus membawakannya serta Kurokocchi pulang ke rumah, kan?"

Kuroko pun membiarkannya.

* * *

Di tengah musim dingin, tumpukan salju mencuri nafas maupun waktu Kuroko dapat tidur dengan pulas. Ia tidur lebih lama, dan di tempat-tempat terdingin yang ia temukan.

Sehingga, di tengah keremangan kamarnya sendiri, ketika Kise menempelkan ciuman pertama mereka di sudut bibir kering Kuroko untuk membasahinya, Kuroko tidak dapat merasa lebih sadar daripada sekarang.

* * *

a/n: i typed this piece carefully coz when i let loose myself for a couple of seconds i start typing sasuke n naruto's names up there, lol. and characterization. i hope they work. written for two of my favourite reviewers since i saw them writing for kurobas :DD you know yourselves v


End file.
